pokemon sapphire Bass's story
by kain541204
Summary: Bass, a 17 year old teen, moves to a new town of Litteroot. this is the story of what happens after the day he moves. enjoy!
1. The arrival of Bass

**The arrival of Bass**

* * *

Bass sat in the back of the moving van, sleeping. Bass and his mother were moving to Littleroot, it had been two years sense Gold defeated the elite four, and Bass was hoping he'd get his chance to battle them. His father was a gym leader in the town of Petalburg, because of this, Bass's father wanted him to become a Pokemon master, much to Bass's dismay. Sure, he wanted to beat the elite four, but to be a Pokemon master? That meant that he had to get all of the gym badges of all the regions, bass had his doubts, but to make his dad proud, he planed to go through with it.

'my first fight with the elite four will be nothing compared to what my dad want's me to achieve.' Bass would think on occasions.

In a matter of moments the truck jerked, shaking Bass awake.

"hu?" he muttered out loud in a sleepy daze. Then the truck's back end opened and the light from the outside sun shined on Bass's face. Outside, beaming with a look of happiness, was his mother.

"Bass, were here." she said in a cheerful voice.

"i see that." Bass said with a smile. His mother's smile didn't falter at the comment, though it wasn't really that funny.

"it must have been tiring in the moving truck, hu?" she asked, but bass shock his head.

"nope. Fell asleep halfway here. I figured it would be smart to rest up." bass said, grabbing his box of stuff out of the back. He had his blanket and pillows in that box, as well as his trusty bag, (a gift from his father for his 13th birthday.)

bass's mom noticed that he grabbed his box of stuff. "go put that in your room. Its just up the stairs. Also reset the clock while your up their."

bass nodded, and started for the door of his new home. Once inside, he saw the movers Pokemon moving the boxes into the building, while the Pokemon owner was barking orders**[1]**. The house wasn't vary big. The kitchen and sitting room were only blocked of by the TV that sat in the middle of the room. It was a two roomed house? Bass turned to his mother, who had just entered the new living space.

"why are you letting me have the top floor if its such a small house?" Bass asked.

"well, ill be living in the house for a year before it becomes yours. So I wont be staying here long enough to have my own room."

'oh that's right. When im eighteen, this house is mine. And moms moving in with dad.' bass thought to him self. He was only 17 at the moment, but in one years time he'll be eighteen.

"you'd better hurry and get your stuff up to your room." bass's mother stated.

Bass nodded and he went to the only staircase in the whole house. Once he got their he say his TV, and game system was already unloaded (much to bass's announce.) so was his bed and computer. Bass set the box down, opened the flaps of the box and began to unload the contents.

Then he got to the bottom of the box he found his bag and he strapped it to his back. And he found the one potion right next to the bag, So he put that in the biggest slot of the bag.

Bass turned to leave, but he turned to the clock, and set it to the time of 8:50 (he figured that was the time)

Bass then turned and walked down the stairs and found that all of the boxes were unloaded, but not unpacked. He also say his mother watching the TV, and then she saw Bass standing by the staircase.

"oh, how do you like your room, dear?"

Bass shrugged. "not bad. Its got my stuff in it. I think my other stuffs here some were around here."

Bass's mom smiled the normally present smile and turned back to the TV.

"Bass!" mom said abruptly, "your dads gym is on the television!"

Bass's eyes widened and he rushed to the TV.

".. and we brought you this report of the Petalburg gym. Remember, team work is what brings people and Pokemon together."

and the report was over. Bass felt disappointed that he caught the report at the end. Bass turned to his mother, and saw that she looked as disappointed as he felt.

"its over. We missed him. Oh well. We might to get to see him tomorrow." she said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more then Bass.

"maybe." Bass said, trying to keep his disappointment hidden.

"well, we have two hours before curfew, so why don't you go visit our neighbors? Its professor birches family. Ill be over after im done unpacking." Bass's mom suggested.

"ya. I think Ill do that. Its been a while since I last seen them." [2]Bass said.

And so, Bass left the house. Outside, he felt the shine again of the evening sun. in fact, it was about an hour before it would set.

It toke two minuets for bass to get to birches house. Bass reached up and knocked on the door. It soon opened and their stood birches wife.

"hello Bass." she said, smiling almost as brightly as his mother. "its been a while. How are you?"

"i'm good Mrs. Birch how are you?" Bass asked.

"i'm fine, thanks for asking."

then a voice soon could be heard, and it was a young child's voice. "hey, mama! Who's this?"

Bass looked down and saw the young girl who was glaring slightly at him.

"hey. I'm Bass. Whats your name?" Bass said softly.

"jade. And stop treating me like i'm a kid!" jade said, in a pout. It wasn't cute, but startlingly scary.

"okay then." Bass said, slowly backing away from the little girl. "so where's Jackie?" **[3]**

"upstairs. Doing what my Poke-maniac of a husband asked her to do."

"I hear some one talking about me?" Two voices asked at the same time. Bass turned towards the door and Mrs. Birch turned towards the stair case. There in the door way was professor birch, and on the stair case was Jackie. [4] Jackie was wearing a red vest and a white button up shirt underneath, black dress pants, and running shoes. Professor birch was wearing a white lab coat, but under neath was a black turtle necked sweater, and white dress pants.

bass started to chuckle at the distinct timing and Mrs. Birch burst into laughter. Professor birch smiled, and Jackie joined her mother in laughing at the irony.

"i see that your move was successful." professor Birch stated matter of factually.

"how did you know we were moving here?" Bass asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"your dad wouldn't shut up about it." Mr. Birch stated, a small smile on his face. "He was bouncing of the walls ween I went to Petalburg and he told me."

Bass nodded, the logic was.. their, he guessed.

"why don't you come by the lab tomorrow? At noon. Iv got a little late time birthday present for you." professor Birch stated.

"okay. Will do." Bass said, he then turned to Jackie. "hey. Long time no talk."

Jackie gave a smirk that said 'so?' "hey! You don't call? You don't write? Whats your point?"

Bass smiled. "good to see you didn't change."

"same to you." and the to shock hands. "its good to see you again." Jackie said.

That night Bass's mom eventually came over, saying that the stuff was all unpacked. The two family's spent hours, talking and catching up. The sun went down, and bass and his mother went back home to sleep. It toke three minuets before the two got home. Bass started to go up the stairs, but his mother stopped him.

"tomorrows going to be a long day dear. Just don't stay up to late." she said.

"yes mother." Bass said. He then made his way up the stairs. once there, He laid down in bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

** is based off of Pokemon sapphire I know there's quiet a few different things from the game and this story. I don't want it to be mistaken for another story. If I am doing something similar to another, let me know and Ill try to fix it.**

**[1]: these Pokemon don't have a trainer, so wouldn't they be rampaging through the town? So I just introduced the mover to clear this up for myself.**

**[2]: iv always thought it strange that the poke-professors would just give the rare starters away to some one they didn't know, considering you never see the starters any were else, (unless you trade them.)**

**[3]: I know the main 'rival' of the boy is May, but I thought giving her a different name and personality would be original. also she won't be wearing the same attire as in the game.**

**[4]: you don't see professor birch until the Pokemon attack. So I thought I would introduce him early.**


	2. Pokemon! The journey begins

**Pokemon! The journey begins.**

* * *

The next morning bass awake (again) and he jumped out of bed. He walked over to his closet and finally changed his clothes. Originally he was wearing a blue tank top, and yellow shorts. But, after taking his backpack off (he really sleeps with it on?[1]) he changed in to a greenish gray t-shirt, and long blue pants. [2]

Bass smiled as he looked him self over in the mirror.

"its not my best look. But its not like i'm going any were today." he said. But he grabbed his brown jacket of the hook, that sat right next to the staircase and throw it into his bag.

Once Bass got to the bottom of the stairs he say his mother laying on a coat that she had brought with her. Bass shock his head, and he walked out. His clock said that it was ten o'clock so, he had two hours to kill. Or at least he had hopped so. As Bass started towards birch's house, when he heard a shout coming from the forest.

"help!" the voice shouted. it was professor birch!

Bass turned and ran as fast as he could towards were birch's voice was heard from. as soon as he did he saw the guilty seen before him. Their stood birch, with a wild Poochyena cornering him, his Pokemon bag far away from him.

"Bass! Talk one of the pokeballs and battle this wild Poochyena!" birch shouted. The Poochyena turned and saw Bass. It growled and charged right at him. Bass knelled down in a hurry, opened the bag, garbed the first pokeball there, and it opened in a flash of light releasing a Treecko from the ball. It stood on its hind legs, arms spreed in a defensive stands, and It glared at the Poochyena. As soon as the Poochyena got close enough, Treecko jumped over it, and used pound, hitting Poochyena right in the back. The wild Pokemon gave a yelp, and turned. This Pokemon looked pissed. Treecko looked at Poochyena with a smirk on his face. Once again, Poochyena then let out a howl, and it looked more motivated to attack. It once again tried to tackle Treecko, it hit, knocking the Pokemon on its backside. Bass just stood their, not knowing what to do. This was his first Pokemon battle and he didn't know what he could do.

'birch should have thought this out before hand.' Bass thought. 'what was it that dad told me to do? Use ability's that the Pokemon know? They can learn four at a time? Oh what else was it?'

Bass was soon knocked out of his stupor when Treecko got in to Bass's face.

"do something! Come on!" **[3] **it shouted, and this made Bass jump back.

"you talk!?" Bass shouted, and the Treecko nodded.

"yes, I can talk! What did you think I was? An animal with no brain?" it said, an angry look on its face.

"sorry! I'm just new to this!"Bass shouted, he turned and noticed that the Poochyena was pawing the ground waiting for its pray to do something.

"okay, fine. What you should be doing, is ordering use Pokemon on what we do. My skills are pound and leer. I think you know what thous do, right?"Treecko asked, hoping bass wasn't completely hopeless.

Bass nodded. Finally somewhere he know knowledge of. "pound is a physical attack, while leer lowers defense."

Treecko clapped. "that's right, know that you know that. Lets get fighting." Treecko said, getting in to a fighting stance.

"okay, Treecko..." Bass started.

"the names Hipjeke." Hipjeke said.

"okay, Hipjeke, use pound!" Bass said.

Hipjeke smiled and ran towards there opponent and attacked. The Poochyena took the hit head on. And it used tackle as a counter.

"Hipjeke! Use leer!" bass shouted, and Hipjeke used the attack. It didn't seemed like it did anything to Poochyena, but it did do something, as it lowered its defense. However the wild Poochyena used howl and raised its attack power.

"Hipjeke. Pound." Bass said, and Hipjeke did as bass ordered again. The Poochyena looked like it wanted to fall over. so, it turned and ran way.

"hu. I figured it would have fought harder." Bass said, a look of confusion on his face. Hipjeke looked up at Bass. just the way he said it was as if he was disappointed.

"it knew it was out of its league, so it ran." birch said, approaching Bass. "why don't we go to my lab? Will discus this further."

Bass nodded, and the two started to head back into Littleroot. As they walked, Bass finally got to see what Littleroot looked like. Their were only three building's in town. The big one, south of were Bass's house sat, must be birch's lab. They sat on the left side of town. The town was lushes and green, it was also surrounded by trees. Littleroot was a beautiful sight to behold. It didn't take long for Bass, birch, and Hipjeke to reach the lab, but once that did, birch went for the back of his laboratory, and Bass fallowed, with the treecko right behind him. This was the first time Bass had ever been inside of the laboratory, heck, he didn't even notice it was their until know. (how he managed to not notice a huge building is beyond him.) after looking around, Bass noticed how much equipment was their, and then he remembered. He didn't put Hipjeke in his pokeball, he turned and noticed that Hipjeke was looking around with a look of morbid curiosity.

"i forget to put you back in your pokeball." bass told the little Treecko, and it shrugged its shoulders in a vary uncaring fashion.

"okay. Then put me back. I need the rest." Hipjeke said, though it was clear he didn't like the ball.

"sorry. Ill let you out when im done talking to professor Birch, okay?" Bass asked, and the Hipjeke shrugged again, though this time he had a smile plastered on his face.

"whatever." Hipjeke stated.

Bass held the pokeball out, and a red light zapped out of it, hitting Hipjeke. The light drew in the Treecko, and the Pokemon vanished in the red light.

"I see that you have learned how to summon and dismiss your new friend." professor birch stated with a smile.

"ya. Speaking of witch, i'm under the assumption that Hipjeke is mine?" Bass asked.

"Hipjeke? Is that the nickname your giving to your Treecko?" birch asked.

Bass wanted to say that the 'Treecko' had told him that was his name, but he know that professor birch would probably call him crazy, so Bass just nodded.

"your Pokemon adventure is about to begin. Are you exited?" Birch asked.

"wait adventure? I have to leave?" Bass asked, as well as thinking to him self 'I should have stayed in bed.'

"you don't have to leave. But you want to become a Pokemon master right?"

bass had to think for a second. "well... my dad wanted me to be one, but I don't know... i guess?"

"well, ill you give this." birch said, handing Bass a plastic card. "its your trainers license. Now go find Jackie. She should be past Oldale town, on route 103. once you two get back, tell me what you want to do."

Bass nodded. The job was simple, go find some one and come back. Bass exited the lab, and he let Hipjeke out of his pokeball.

Shacking, the Treecko turned to Bass and grinned.

"you talked with birch, I see."

"told you I would let you out." Bass said grinning to his new partner, and the made their way through route 101.

* * *

**hello again! this will be quick, so don't worry. i am playing pokemon sapphire, as i type this up. also, i know my spelling and grammer is bad, so please have some tacked on that front. i'm new to writing like this. iv done fanfictional work but i never could get to the second chapter with out deleting it. so don't worry, once this story is done, i well end up rewriting it so its a little better. also, the story of sapphire will be diffrent so just a friendly heads up**

**[1] i forgot to mention him removing the bag, so i just let him wear it to bed.**

**[2] not the usual attire i know, but just like Jackie and may, im giving them a new look so that their more original.**

**[3] yes, i know pokemon can't talk in the games, how ever, in this story, it will be explained how Bass can understand his pokemon.**


	3. Oldale town

**Oldale town**

* * *

After two hours of walking, Bass and Hipjeke made it to Oldale town.**[1]** Bass was breathing heavily, and Hipjeke just raised an eyebrow at the human beside him.

"it wasn't that bad you know." Hipjeke commented, trying to help his new partner.

"yes. But... if thous wild Pokemon... would have left us alone... we could have made it... here sooner." Bass stated in between breaths.

Hipjeke shrugged. "well? What did you expect in the tall grass? Rats and birds?"

Bass shock his head. Already, Bass know that Hipjeke's personality wasn't changing any time soon, so he stood up and looked around the town. It was more of a village,seeing as there was only four buildings in it. It was almost as small as Littleroot, but Oldale town had one extra house.

In total their were two houses, one Poke-center and a market. The center was to Bass's left and one of the houses was to the right. And right behind the center was another house, and the market was behind the house on the right. Wow. Judging from the smell they were close to the ocean.

"lets hurry to route 103 and get this over with." Bass muttered. Then went to the middle of the town. There sat a sign that read, 'Oldale town, "where things start off scarce."'

now in the center of town he could decided were to go. There were only three entrances, one to the east, one in the north, and the path that they had just came from, witch went south.

"you know were to go?" Bass asked, and Hipjeke nodded.

"ya. I lived on the route that we need to find." Hipjeke said, in a 'its not that important' tone.

"why didn't you say anything before!?" Bass shouted.

Hipjeke slyly smiled, and stated simply, "you didn't ask."

Bass groaned. "okay. Where's the route?"

"the north path." the green Pokemon said, pointing to the path he had mentioned.

"great. We have our heading." Bass said, and thus Bass and his partner, traveled the path. It was a simple, up hill path, though its twists weren't anything to write home about, it simply traveled up ward, fallowing the cliff faces that was there. On in front of Bass, and the one on the next level of the hill were curves leading upwards. Grass lined the path up.

"ya. Grinding time." Bass said, as he looked down to Hipjeke, who looked ready.

"yep. Lets get started." the green Pokemon stated.

Thus the two started going up the hill, occasionally fighting a wild Pokemon or two, (Poochyenas and Wingulls) eventually they got to the top, and the view from their was great. The sun was hanging high in the sky, casting a glow over the town of Oldale town. It was breath taking.

The human and his Pokemon would have enjoyed the view, if it wasn't from someone talking right behind them.

"so dad's sent you to find me, hu?" **[2]**

Bass and Hipjeke flipped around and Jackie stood their, with a red chicken standing right next to her.

"ya, he said to have you go back to the lab. And im to fallow." Bass said, shrugging.

"i see." Jackie said. "you got the Treecko, hu? Dad let me pick one this morning. And I got Torchic."

the red Pokemon gave a cry in protest.

"hey. I didn't say it was a mistake!" Jackie nearly shouted. The red Pokemon used its beak and nipped Jackie in the heel of her shoe.

"haven't got use to your team member hu?" Hipjeke asked the Torchic, who nodded.

"don't worry, you will."

Bass looked at Hipjeke.

"know him?" Bass asked.

Hipjeke nodded. "i know her. HER."

"okay, sorry!" Bass shouted. Then the Torchic said something to her fellow Pokemon and Hipjeke nodded.

"i like him, though his not vary bright." Hipjeke stated in a non-insulting way.

"HEY! Are you calling me dim?" Bass asked, a vain formed, looking like its going to pop.

"no. im just thinking that your not all their when we battle, is all." Hipjeke stated, raising his hands in his defense.

Bass groaned. He then turned back to Jackie, only to see her having a confused look on her face.

"why are you shouting at your pokemon?" she ask.

"he.. I.. can't you hear what he said?" Bass asked.

"no." Jackie said, shacking her head. "i can't."

"hu? But.." Bass was just not understanding how this wasn't working.

"i am impressed that dad let you have a pokemon of your own, so do you mind if we have a quick battle?" Jackie asked.

Bass nodded. And Hipjeke stepped forward, and so did the torchic.

"im not going easy on you." hipjeke stated, and the torchic gave a sound of announce.

Jackie raised a hand, index finger pointed out, and she shouted, "lets go!"

* * *

**Hello. I know I left it some were stuped. But at the moment im runing on no sleep. And I just couldn't seem to find any thing to say.**

**[1]: ya i know i skipped the Pokemon battles. can you blame me? after the second chapter, i noticed that me writing a Pokemon battle was vary weak, so i thought i would just have it as trainer battles.**

**[2] in the game you find her and have to talk to May, thought i could change it so that it seemed ****original**


	4. Battle!

**Hey sorry about the wait. I was dealing with some problems at my house. And updates aren't going to be frequent so sorry about that. I'm trying for every other Friday so today is 28th, so ill get a new chapter out next month.**

* * *

**the Battle!**

* * *

Hipjeke stood definite, ready for his command, and bass stood behind him. A fire burned in Basses eyes. This was his first trainer battle, time to make it count!

"Torchic! Growl!" Jackie shouted, and the red chick gave a cry, Hipjeke flinched at the mere fact at how loud it was, but he stood ready.

"Hipjeke, use pound!" bass shouted, and Hipjeke smirked. He ran strait at the red Pokemon before him and rammed his shoulder into the red chick. Torchic simply flew back a few feet, only to stand again. The Torchic ran at Hipjeke, already sensing the order that her(1) trainer was going shout out. It started to peck at the young Treecko, who didn't nodice the sudden attack, after all, the growl had lowered his defenses, Hipjeke fell to a knee after the Torchic backed off. The Treecko took quit a bit of damage, and Bass felt a bit of the damage.

'what the..?' he thought.

"Hipjeke! You alright?" Bass asked. The green Pokemon looked over at his trainer and nodded. This fight wasn't over. Hipjeke turned back to the Torchic, and stood up. Then, it lifted its hands up in front of it, having them cupped, with wrists touching. Bass smirked, knowing what his partner was impling, instead of giving the command bass simple watched the seen play out. Hipjeke looked right at the Torchic, who started to glow a faint green, then little particles started to flow from the chick, and right into Treecko. Jackie smiled.

"so, he knows how to use absorb." she stated. Bass nodded. Of course shed know that attack. Instead of waiting for an answer, Jackie turned back to the battle.

"okay, Torchic, peck!" the red Pokemon nodded her head, and ran towards Hipjeke.

'not falling for that again!' Hipjeke thought, and he jumped into the air and landed behind the Torchic. Hipjeke quickly turned around and so did Torchic.

"pound!" bass shouted, realizing that he had the best opening he was going to get, Hipjeke quickly ran up to Torchic again, and slammed into her again, how ever instead of flying to the ground, Torchic simple fell to the ground, with a soft thump.

Jackie ran over to her Pokemon, and lifted it up. Smiling softly, she returned the red chick back into its pokeball. The red beam hit Torchic, and the Pokemon vanish.

"lets head back to the lab." Jackie said, making her way off the cliff.

Bass nodded, and slowly fallowed. It didn't take long before they got to Oldale town.

"hey!" Jackie shouted at Bass. "lets go to the center for a second."

Bass nodded again. 'I was going there any ways.' he thought to himself. He almost voiced his thoughts, if it wasn't for the fact that Jackie ran into the building. Bass shook his head and fallowed her. Once in side, they talked to nurse Joy (who healed their Pokemon), and left.

"you doing okay?" Jackie asked

Bass turned towards her. She still held the sleeping Torchic, and bass looked at Hipjeke pokeball (witch is were Hipjeke was at.)

"ya. I'm fine." Bass stated.

Jackie looked unsure, but let it be. Bass and Jackie were back in Littleroot in no time at all. Then they started to make their way to the lab. Once their, Jackie throw open the doors and walked in. bass slowly fallowed behind.

"Hey dad! I'm back!" Jackie shouted, and pro. Birch turned, and smiled.

"i can see that. Have a fun trip?" he asked Jackie, who nodded in turn. "Bass!"

Bass turned at looked at the Pokemon professor.

"yes?"

"did you think on my question? Are you going to be a Pokemon master?" birch asked, with a raised eye brow.

Bass nodded. "i have. I'm going through with it. Today, me and Jackie battled, and I felt a connection to my Pokemon. I think it would be hard not to go."

Birch nodded. "most trainers don't get the pleasure of experiencing this felling. The connection is their, but they don't know it."

"thanks professor, but I think ill head home. Then in the morning ill head out on my journey." bass said, turning away.

"Bass! Before you go. I want you to have this." Birch said. He then handed a red hand held thing over to bass. "this is a pokedex. You can use it to record the Pokemon that you find."

bass nodded his thanks and went home, but when he got to the door he heard voices inside.

"...hes been different sense you left." his mom! But who's she talking to?

"its fine, Jane.**[1]** it might not be so bad." said the other voice, it was so familiar to bass, that he felt strange, like he should remember the voice.

"but you've been gone for 3 years! He barely says anything. And what he does say, he tries to hide the hurt in his voice."

Bass rolled his eyes. That's his mom, all was over exaggerating things.

Bass grabbed the door nob and entered the fairly light house. And their by his mother was a man. His hair was a black looking color. He was wearing a brown coat, and black pants. **[2]**

he then turned towards Bass and he smiled.

"Bass! Its good to see you, my son!**[3]**"

"dad?"

* * *

**Hate me all you want! I know its a stupid cliffhanger and its been used before, but I figured I should release a chapter seance its been almost a month seance my last update. Iv been on a strange kind of writers block, so I wont be writing for a little bit. Next month I will have a new chapter.**

**[1]: ya, probably not her name but I want to use an original name. Like I have with Jackie.**

**[2]: not his normal attire, but do I need to say why I changed it?**

**[3]: yep! Hes being introduced early.**


End file.
